


Speeches

by notreallygrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Groom Speech, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Speeches, best man speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallygrump/pseuds/notreallygrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluff thing I ended up writing. The speeches at your wedding, appropriately spoken by Arin and Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speeches

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers for reading lads. Let me know if there are any mistakes and also I wrote a note at the end. Please read! :D <3

A golden-plated bell rings, the noise of a small crowd begins to quiet down. One solitary, high-pitched laugh dies off, followed by an apology and the crowd laughs in unison.

A man, tall and broad, shifts and stands at the front of the room. The suit that adorns his body is classically black in colour, but a sky blue tie casts a stark contrast against the rest of his attire. He looks around with a smile, his gaze falling upon many a friend of his, and some estranged faces. One child, a boy with mid-length hair, can't shift his stare from him and he recognises the face of a boy who is essentially starstruck. He makes a sound as though he's clearing his throat, and begins to speak aloud.

“Well, I feel like it's always awkward starting one of these off.” He says, looking down at the cards on the table as the crowd laughs. “It's a tough decision, y’know? Do I embarrass my best friend on the day of his wedding? Or do I not tell everyone the story of how he wedged a moving van into the opening of a tunnel while high?” People cheer, most of them seem to be Dan's friends from back on the East Coast as they most likely remember it more than him. “Honestly, when Dan asked me to be his best man at his wedding, I was genuinely shocked. The man has plenty of friends to choose from, and he sees me every day. I didn't expect it.”

“But he did,” Arin continues, “And it made me realise just how much of a wonderful dude this man is.” He pauses, and you look to your left to see Dan beaming up at his friend. “If you'd told me two years ago that Daniel Avidan and (Y/N) would get married, my response would have been to laugh in your face. I was sure Dan would never be married. Yet, here we are, and I honestly don't think he could've chosen a better woman.” Arin looks to you, and you feel the prickle of tears behind your eyes. You hold back the tears before Arin says, “And (Y/N), thank you for finally taking him off my hands.”

Dan laughs and takes a hold of your hand, squeezing it tight and looking back at you to check on you. Knowing how much of a crybaby you are. You smile at him and nod, affirming your stable emotional situation for now. 

Arin waits a moment for the laughter surrounding him to die down. “Honestly, I don't really know where I'd be without Dan. He's my partner in crime, my brother, my co-host,” Arin looks at the kid from before and he smiles. “To be honest, at times he's been like a husband. He's a rock in an otherwise undeniably fast and wild life.”

“I'm a rock that moves all the time,” Dan says quietly and Arin laughs while the rest of the crowd join in. “I'm like a pebble.”

“Shut up man, I'm tryna be a nice person here!” Arin says and Dan quickly shuts up. You smile wholeheartedly at their exchange, having seen plenty like them before. To your right, you see Suzy reflecting your smile and you both laugh. “Anyway, he's Dan, and I couldn't be more proud to see him marry such a wonderful woman, a girl that I've thought of as a sister and has been the light during the dark days. A girl who will make Danny here, a happy man. I've seen them grow together, I've watched their ups and downs, I was even there when Dan finally decided to propose, but I'll leave that to him to explain.” Arin says, and your tears say everything that he needs to know.

“So, now that I've made the bride cry, which was my intent all along.” Dan turns to you and sees your tears before wiping them away with his hand and kissing your temple. “I propose a toast. To the two friends I love most - sorry Ross-” The crowd laughs again and Ross raises his glass from his table across the room.

“It's okay I hated you anyway.” He says from afar, and you all start to laugh more.

“Of course you did. Anyway. A toast! To my two greatest friends. To Dan and (Y/N)!”

“To Dan and (Y/N)!” Everyone responds and Dan raises his glass to you. You respond in kind and drink your champagne. You hate the taste, the bitterness is hard to cope with when you're so keen on sweet drinks, but apparently it's what you're supposed to have, so your wedding planner made you and Dan pick one night when she was stressed.

Arin waits for everyone to quiet down again. “And now, a word from the groom.” He sits and Dan takes a deep breath before standing. You've seen him perform a million times, but this time he seems nervous in front of his friends and family.

“Wow, how do I top that? God. Um, I suppose I should start off by saying thank you to everyone. You took time to come and wish us well on our happy day, and it's really… it's a precious moment to see you all here. You're here because you're our friends, and we love you. So, on behalf of my wife and I-” Your friends and family start to cheer over the first time Dan says “my wife and I” and you laugh giddily. “Thank you.” He says. People murmur before he continues to make his speech.

“So, I don't really know what to say when it comes to these things. But, I guess a good place to start is maybe when (Y/N) and I got engaged.” You smile, fondly remembering the proposal.

“It was the beginning of the year when, during a recording session, I turned to Arin and told him I was going to propose. I had decided it was time and I was finally so happy with the woman I love. So, I told him, and then weeks later we went to visit (Y/N)'s family in her hometown. I'm a traditional man, so I sat down with her old man - my father in law - and asked him if it would be okay for me to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage. I was told that if I fucked it up, I would have hell to pay, but I was also truly welcomed into the family. By the end of the week, the whole family knew, and as they waved us goodbye with knowing smiles… I braced myself. Knowing and feeling that today was going to be the first day of the rest of my life.” He pauses and looks down at you with a smile.

“So, I picked a ring and kept it on me at all times. Not knowing the perfect time. Not wanting to organise a party to propose at. It had to be natural. Normal. Everything that my girl is. On a Thursday evening at eleven o'clock, (Y/N) and I, being unable to sleep and having seen little of each other because of work, we went for a walk and ended up in a park. It looked over the city, we stupidly played on the swings and roundabout until dawn. Acting like the children we feel like we are all the time,” Dan laughs along with the last sentence, a chuckle that the crowd follows and repeats. “And that was when it felt right. We sat on a park bench at three in the morning and, as she started to fall asleep with her head on my shoulder, I asked.”

You hear a few people “aw”, including Suzy by your side. You look across the hall to see Dan's parents with your own. Your mum's tears a freely flowing at this point, and you smile at her to reassure her. Dan continues, “There's nothing left to say. She said yes. Here we are. But…” Dan turns to you and holds out a hand, when you take it he pulls you and quickly moves to pull you close by the waist. “(Y/N), there have been a lot of things in my life that I have felt unsure of, times I've been too low, but you…” You hold your breath, trying to stop your own floods of tears. “You're a blessing. I couldn't put the amount of love I have for you into words. Unless it’s to say that... I love you.” He says and people cheer, holding up glasses and clapping. Dan doesn't say a toast, just closes his eyes and leans forward to kiss you, but you hear the clink of champagne flutes and you assume that he's done. When he pulls away from you, his eyes open, as do yours. He smiles and you lean up to kiss him again before opening your mouth to speak.

“Danny?”

“Mmmmhmm,” he says, curious. Wondrous.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> YO SUGGEST SOME SHIT YOU WANT ME TO WRITE AND IT DOESNT EVEN HAVE TO BE READER/DAN.
> 
> I need to branch out, so I'm thinking of starting a series of like 1000-2000 word fics. Almost like commissions? Hit me up if there are any you want, be as fluffy or kinky as you like. Let's do this shit! Woo!


End file.
